<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[vid] Ain't My Fault by teyla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114086">[vid] Ain't My Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla'>teyla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids by teyla [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dysfunctional Family, Fanvids, Gen, Murder Mystery, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame the bar for the band/Blame the band for the song/Blame the song for the party that went all night long</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids by teyla [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/689070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Festivids 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[vid] Ain't My Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts">colls</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I heard this song and knew it had to be vidded to Knives Out. The vid more or less ended up being a three-minute movie summary. I hope that's something you'll enjoy, Colls!</p><p>Anyone who hasn't seen this movie, please be careful about spoilers—this vid will thoroughly spoil you.</p><p>This is a treat, not your official gift. Happy Festivids!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Music</b>: "Ain't My Fault" by <i>Brothers Osborne</i><br/>
<b>Content Notes</b>: Graphic violence depicted is Harlan with his throat cut and Fran being attacked at the abandoned laundry place. Also, there's vomiting! (Poor Marta.)<br/>
<b>Download</b>: <a href="https://mega.nz/file/ZwtGzDyQ#bP8jH9FV4LbZ93ij1cPwhguZiHUBM-QVaWC1f_9SGug">Mega | 146 MB | MP4</a></p><p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>